Deborah Sne Diary
by ojamajomary
Summary: Meet Deborah Sne, daughter of Snow Queen, a miracle half-blood child forms the Fairy Tale and another unknown fictional world, is an tom-boyish, autistic princess. Wanna know her background? See here: /art/EAH-OC-Deborah-Sne-daughter-of-the-Snow-Queen-435822335


Outside the ice palace

Do you ever heard about Autism Spectrum Disorder? I have it since **I WAS BORN**. Cannot to show my mind easily, speaks too odd to others (using some special words or use a word in a wrong way), like some hobbies that always alone, not enough social activities…I, Deborah Sne, Daughter of Snow Queen, am with **Asperger syndrome**, that means I'm between normal people and Autism.

Sometimes I think I'm like sleet! Sleet is the raindrop turns into a little ice in the air, my speech would being like that would hurt someone easily, as I cannot speak softly. Well, quite suite my identity of the next Snow Queen that Headmaster Grimm said.

Therefore, in my age of childhood, I need to take a special training every other whole year, on that moment I'll live in my dad's world, on the next year I would return to my mom's world. Don't misunderstand, my parent never divorced! They just cannot live together because of their job, and only meet one day in each month. Well, since the original Snow Queen is died without any child and the Headmaster found me that would be suit the vacancy the story can continue. Because of my mom is really a queen who rules a country and she has ice and snow magic too. However… original Kai and Gerda still serve to my royal family, started from my mom and aunt's childhood. They have no children too! Why need to retell the story, follow the 'destiny' once again?

I wonder what does that river crab(means censorial) brony is dong for.

Chapter 1

Period day and I fainted on the class. I always feel ill on that day by my vacuity-cold physique. Thanks my roommate Eva Witch (daughter of Ursula Sea Witch), she helps me to bring all of my homework! Now I need to finish them, with taking the bitter chocolate to let me feel better.

"_Hey, Deborah_," Eva asks, "_Feels better now?_"

"_You know, a girl who with a cooling physique would be very illness on period._"

"_So will you have any power on duty to coming up Friday's Hero Training Lesson? It's time to let you design the topic of the good VS evil. You'll act an evil one and the hero-will-be fight against you._"

AAAUUUGGGHHH! I almost forgot! Luckily today is just Monday, still have enough time to ready the theme and let me turn healthy once again.

Chapter 2

Nice Hex! I feel well on Wednesday already! Even have not enough time to revision to my Crownculus, still I have a good result on pop quiz. At least my paper isn't 100 marks, just 85 only.

Ugh! Here comes Daring Charming, the eldest son of King Charming again. **What the hex** that he is get too much affection for whole girls in that school? He just a narcissism guy! I wonder except his handsome and romantic speech, what good habit does he have?

I wanna punch him. Wait, to punch? Hum… "_I have a theme now!_" I shout and everybody looks around me… Opps, I make silly once again.

I find Pinky Tommelise (daughter of Thumbelina) and Wu Rong (eldest son of Wu Dalang & Pan Jinlan nephew of Wu Song) quickly for being my rival to test my challenge in coming up Hero Training Lesson first. Ah, don't forget to tell, Pinky is same with me as a tomboy princess, so she also joins that lesson too.

Chapter 3

As my boyfriend Tiny (son of giant) is not quite good for fighting but dance (he is Rebels too!), he brings us some of energy drinks for us after an hour, we really tried but enjoyable!

"_So, you show your moves to Pinky and Rong, will they would pass easily in tomorrow?_"

"_Nay, Tiny. Fighting skill is not only like a dance with step that needs to follow, you also need to be flexible. I can change the skill currently._" Then I drink this icy liquid again.

Rong puts down his boxing glove and suddenly ask that question makes me shocked, "_But why you like boxing? Your taste is quite strange between you and your mom…_"

I split the liquid out on the ground. "_Eh, well… After my dad's troupe be disbanded and he could live with me and mom together, he decided to taught boxing to whole army in my country, to training their body. At first he and mom are expected me to learn boxing, however after my many of pleases, they finally accept._"

Next is Pinky's curious to my background, "_So… can you let us know what is do your country called?_" Man, if I said Arendelle the name of my country name, they would know my true identity!

"_Det er rik på laks_." I Use Norwegian, my first language to speak "It is rich in salmon", and those of three are stop to ask me anymore.

Chapter 4

On that lesson, I'm wearing a light aqua blue vest with leaves pattern, a light purple shorts with a icicle pattern, and barefoot. I make a hair bum to myself, for not let my hair spread out easily. I clap my hand three times, and make an icy boxer glove to myself. It covered by a thick snow, so won't make bleeding.

I take a warning to all hero students first, "_I'm not kidding, that test would be one of the most dangerous challenges, I won't use any magic attack you, but still you'll being painful. Sometimes you cannot use any magic or weapon, on that moment, you just can rely yourself._"

"_Show your power, I don't believe you can fight except any ice and snow magic…_" Daring said despicably. (You'll take a lesson, bishie!) And I notice a big ice wall next to me, and I **whack**!

The wall made a hole by my fest, with lots of cracks, later it be broken up. Into a ice grains completely. All of the students are shocked, until King Charming's deeply voice makes an order to wakes them up, "_Fight for glory of hero and justice! Start Now!_"

40 minutes later, the last student Pinky has knocked out. Charming announces, except Hunter Huntsman and Wu Rong, no one can defeat me, and he says more and more angry, "_I'm quite disappointed. Only have __**one Royal and one Rebel**__ can pass Deborah's challenge!? And no prince charming win!?_"

"Monsieur **Xia-mon**," I rise my hand to ask, "I would like to choose one more student to pass the test, can I?"

Chapter 5

"_Er…_" his voice is getting clam, "_Fine._"

"_There's only one student can tried me after time is up. Although he cannot down with me at the end, he can keeping himself not be knocked down, I can see he is full of resolve!_"

Every one look at Dexter Charming, the second son of Monsieur Charming, unlike his brother that I hit his chin to let him throw into air and then fall… I mean, he gets some kind of scars on his arms.

_"__Even I DISLIKE 'prince charming' that word, he has a main point to being a true one: __**never give up**__. Everybody should learn his morality."_ After my speech, first, is Pinky claps her hands, then is Humphrey Dumpty claps, later is Wu Rong, Hoper, Nathan Nutcracker, and more… Even Monsieur accepts this. Finally, even Daring claps too.

On today's Dusk Talk by Headmaster Grimm, he also mentions this lesson, however… "_Every future villain, Deborah showed us a wicked model how to be fierce, evil for your destiny; she can make an evil crisis for every future hero. And will set off for everyone can follow the next fairy tale would be same at their past…_"

That bortherslander! How could he distorting the truth!? I wanna curse Headmaster, but Eva stops me. Suddenly, Dexter helps me to clarify, _"NO! She just be a hexcellent__ actor to taught me how to being fairy super prince."_

Rong joins the talk too, _"Her personality is certainly not perfect, and even have a bad side. But some is her born disorder that never ever changes in hero whole destiny, still she trying improving herself, being more and more nice on social life."_

And I shout, "_Did I need to say more!? __BAD IS __**NOT**__ MEANS EVIL_!"

Headmaster cannot say more, and he adjourned the meeting.

Chapter 6

I give the latest Attack of the Selfish Giant Vol.12 to Raven Queen, she asked me to buy on mirrornet.

"_Thanks, Deborah._"

"_You know, Raven,_" I pat her shoulder, "_The elders usually stress you are the daughter of Evil Queen, but they forget a very, very important identity of you: __you are the sister of Snow White too_."

_"__Right. I'm royally envious on you; you can keep positive fighting your destiny and your syndrome." _And she uses magic pops out two bottles of magical chocolate drinks. It taste great! She knows I like chocolate add coffee…

_"__I just learn from you." _However, by her naughty magic, I pop out my theory that my dad taught me while I confused on myself:

_"__**I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me.**__"_

And I see Raven smiles.


End file.
